OUR LIFE
by talithaa
Summary: [HIATUS] Saat Sehun yang bertemu Luhan kembali setelah sekian lama. Ia yang ingin memanfaatkan Luhan tapi malah jatuh kedalam pesona Luhan. Luhan tak tau siapa Sehun sebenarnya hingga ia terlanjur jatuh cinta padanya. Dan setelah semua rahasia yang selama ini Sehun sembunyikan akhirnya terungkap. Apakah ia tetap bersamanya dengan akhir bahagia? HUNHAN/RATEDM/slight!Chanbaek&Kaisoo
1. Chapter 1

OUR LIFE

Main cast : Xi Luhan

Ooh Sehun

-and other pairing cast-

Rated : M

Author : trdanszhafran

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hunhan-Chanbaek-Kaisoo

Yang jijik nggak usah baca

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

THE STORY BEGIN

CHAPTER 1

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan Lu?" kata seorang bernama Chanyeol yang menjadi sahabat seseorang bernama Xi Luhan.

"Aku tak tahu yeol."

"Bagaimana jika kita melaporkannya ke polisi? Bukankah masalahnya akan cepat selesai." Kata seorang bernama Hyera yang merupakan adik dari Luhan.

"Itu tidak akan membantu adikku!" jawab Luhan dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Bagaimana bisa tidak membantu oppa?"

"Bagaimana jika polisi menyebalkan itu menintrogasi kita hah? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Ini bukan 100% salahku oppa. Lagipula Chanyeol oppa dan Luhan oppa yang membawa Tao oppa ke club, dan aku disana hanya menenangkan diriku oppa! Aku mempunyai banyak masalah akhir-akhir ini! Apa oppa ingat pada adik kecilmu ini hah? Atau oppa hanya bekerja menjadi jalang sepanjang hari?" jawab Hyera yang sangat kesal saat itu, dia sangat geram pada kakaknya yang selalu lebih mementingkan hal lain selain dirinya.

"Oh..Tenyata adik kecilku sedang mempunyai masalah ya! Dan tadi apa yang kau bilang jalang?"

"Ya, aku mengataimu jalang tadi."

"Bagaimana aku bisa menjadi seorang jalang? Aku seorang laki-laki Xi Hyera." Jawab Luhan sambil meninggikan suara saat menyebutkan(?) nama adiknya.

"Ah..aku lupa tentang itu. Tapi bukankah setiap malam lubang anusmu itu dimasuki penis milik pelangganmu eoh?"

 _ **PLAKK…**_

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi sebelah kanan seorang gadis bernama Hyera tersebut. Ia pun menyetuh pipinya. Ia tidak menangis karena ia sudah diperlakukan seperti itu sejak kecil.

"Kau benar-benar sudah keterlaluan **XI HYERA**!" bentak Luhan dengan suara tingginya yang menggeleggar(?). Luhan pun meraih jaketnya dan pergi meninggalkan kediamanan Xi.

"Apa itu sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol, ingta baik-baik Chanyeol masih disana menyaksikan pertengkaran yang mengerikan antara seorang kakak dan adik kecilnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja oppa. Luhan oppa memang seperti itu dan aku juga terlalu keterlaluan kali ini. Aku hanya ingin Luhan oppa perhatian padaku." Jawab Hyera dengan jujur. Yah, mereka malah terlihat seperti kakak adik yang saling menenangkan satu sama lain dan mereka juga sangat dekat karena Hyera bertemu Chanyeol saat ia berumur 7 tahun.

"Hm..aku hanya selalu kasihan pada nasibmu Hyera."

"Ya oppa. Inilah hidupku yang sama sekali tak mengasikkan dan aku membencinya."

.

.

.

 ** _Bruk.._**

"Maaf aku tak sengaja menabrakmu." Kata Luhan sambil menatap pria culun yang ia tabrak dengan tak sengaja.

"Tak apa." Jawab pria itu sambil mengumpulkan bukunya kembali. Luhan pun ikutserta membantu pria tersebut menata bukunya kembali. Setelah selesai.

"Bagaimana jika aku menraktirmu sesuatu sebagai permintaan maafku?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ma-maaf aku tak bisa." Kata pria itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya namun Luhan menarik tangan pria tersebut dan pria itupun menoleh, Luhan pun bertanya sesuatu.

"Apa aku boleh mengetahui namamu?"

"Na-na-namaku Ooh Sehun." Jawab pria itu yang langsung pergi menjauhi tubuh Luhan.

 _"Ooh Sehun, nama yang bagus."_ Kata Luhan dalam hatinya dan tak sadar ia tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Luhan?!" Bentak Luhan pada dirinya ketika mengingat apa yang baru saja ia katakan dialam hati kecilnya.

.

.

.

Hai…

Ini ff pertama aku loh…

Masih pemula sih juga terlalu ekstrim karena baru ff pertama udah buat yang ratednya M.

Kalo gitu ni ff mau next atau berhenti sampe sini aja? Karna aku nggak terlalu yakin sih..

Jadi aku mohon bantuannya ya! Reviewnya dan mau ff ini lanjut atau nggak. Oke?

Thankyou!


	2. Chapter 2

OUR LIFE

Main cast : Xi Luhan

Ooh Sehun

-and other pairing cast-

Rated : M

Author : trdanszhafran

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hunhan-Chanbaek-Kaisoo

Yang jijik nggak usah baca

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

THE STORY BEGIN

CHAPTER 2

Keesokan harinya

"Hyera-ya bangunlah!" suruh Chanyeol sambil menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Sebentar oppa. Aku masih ngantuk." Jawab Hyera sambil menarik selimutnya dan menutup seluruh badannya.

Chanyeol pun menghela nafas

"Huh..Hyera!"

"Kenapa oppa?" Tanya Hyera sambil menguap dan mengucek matanya.

"Kita..kita akan mencari Luhan. Ia tadi malam tak pulang. Aku menghawatirkannya." Kata Chanyeol sambil menghela nafas dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Benarkah?" reaksi Hyera dengan kaget.

"Biasanya ia sudah pulang saat aku sudah tertidur." Sambungnya. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis terisak.

"Ini pasti salahku oppa. Aku terlalu keterlaluan tadi malam." Kata Hyera menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol pun memeluknya, menenangkannya dan berkata "Suutt…ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu saying, aku juda salah disini karena aku malah membiarkan kalian bertengkar bukan melerai kalian dan saat ia pergi aku tak mencegahnya. Tapi aku tak menyangka ia tak pulang tadi malam." Kata Chanyeol menenangkan Hyera dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Tapi oppa…"

" Tak ada kata tapi Hyera. Jangan hanya menyalahkanmu. Menangsi juga tak menyelesaikan masalah. Sebaiknya kau mandi dan bersiaplah kemudian kita sarapan dan mencari Luhan." Sela Chanyeol dengan lembut namun tegas sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Hyera pun menghentikan _"acara"_ menangisnya mengelap semua air mata yang keluar dari matanya menggunakan tangannya. Walau ia terkadang membenci oppanya, ia tetap menyayangi oppanya. Ia hanya ingin diprioritaskan oleh oppanya.

"Maafkan aku oppa karena sifat kekanak-kanakanku."

"Baiklah aku maafkan sekarang bersiaplah. Aku akan menunggu di meja makan sambil menunggu pesanannya datang."

"Terimakasih oppa. Oh ya, apa oppa memesan makanan di restoran cepat saji?"

"Hm..iya. Sekarang cepatlah bersiaplah."

"Siap bos.."

Hyera pun bergegas ke kamar mandi. Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil melihat Hyera dengan sifat lucunya dan kekanak-kanakkannya. Kalian pasti tahu sifat itu diturunkan dari siapa. Siapa lagi kalo bukan seorang Xi Luhan yang sangat ia sayangi.

.

.

.

"Dimana aku?" Tanya Luhan pada dirinya sendiri, ia tak pernah melihat kamar ini bahkan berkunjung. Seseorang pun membuka pintu kamar tersebut, ia membawa sebuah nampan yang terdiri dari sebuah mangkuk yang berisi kari ayam dan air putih. Melihat orang tersebut Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. Orang tersebut pun berteriak memanggil seseorang.

"Kai!" teriak orang tersebut memanggil seseorang. Luhan hanya terdiam di tempat tidur 'Kai' nama tersebut coba ia ingat-ingat. Dan yang terjadi kepalanya malah terasa pusing. Seseorang pun memasuki kamar tersebut.

"Ada apa sayang?" Tanya seorang lelaki yang ternyata bernama Kai.

"Ia sudah bangun." Jawab lelaki tersebut yang Kai panggil sayang sambil menunjuk Luhan.

"Oh Lu. Ternyata kau sudah bangun. Apa kau pusing, mual atau semacamnya?" Tanya Kai sambil menengok kearah Luhan.

"Aku hanya sedikit pusing. Siapa kau?" Tanya Luhan. Imajinasinya pun bekerja. Ia memikirkan berbagai macam pikiran aneh, seperti jika ia sedang diculik dan orang didepannnya orang yang munculiknya tapi tidak mungkin karena mereka tidak seperti penculik.

"Aku Kai." Jawab Kai singkat.

"Kai siapa?" Luhan masih berpikir dan mengingat seseorang bernama Kai. Kai yang melihat Luhan bingung pun berkata

"Ish..Apa kau lupa padaku? Aku teman Chanyeol." Jawab Kai sambil tersenyum kecil. Luhan pun tersenyum sepertinya ia mengingat nama tersebut namun

"Maaf aku lupa." Jawab Luhan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya padahal tak gatal. Kai dan seorang lelaki disampingnya hanya menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kalau kau tidak ingat ya sudah. Mungkin karena efek mabukmu tadi malam." Jawab Kai sambil menghela nafas kecewa.

"Oh ya kau benar, aku tadi malam mabuk." Jawab Luhan sambil mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

"Tapi bagaimana aku bisa disini?" sambungnya.

"Aku tadi malam menguntitmu dan melihatmu mabuk dengan jalan tergopoh-gopoh sambil berteriak _'Aku benci hidupku, aku benci kau ayah, aku benci kau Hyera tapi oppa masih menyayangimu. Aku benci hidupku yang sangat berantakan.'_ Dan setelah itu kau pingsan di pinggir jalan dan aku membawamu ke apartemenku untung Kyungsoo sedang ada disini, ia pun menginap disini tadi malam kau juga." Jawab Kai panjang lebar dan tingkah Kai yang menirukan Luhan saat mabuk sungguh mirip dengannya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Luhan sedikit ragu. Kai hanya mengganggukan kepalanya.

"Dan apa teman disampingmu itu bernama Kyungsoo?" Tanya Luhan hati-hati.

"Iya, tapi bukan teman lebih tepatnya kekasih." Jawab Kai sambil mengoreksi apa yang Luhan katakan. Kyungsoo yang mendengar apa yang Kai katakan membuatnya merona, pipinya memerah.

"Kai tolong antar aku pulang ke apartemenku. Aku takut Chanyeol dan Hyera mencariku."

"Apa Chanyeol dirumahmu?" Tanya Kai.

"Ya." Jawab Luhan singkat.

"Dan siapa itu Hyera?" Tanya Kai kembali.

"Hyera itu adik kesayanganku." Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah tapi mandilah terlebih dahulu. Kau bisa memakai baju Kyungsoo." Jawab Kai sambil berbalik badan dan pergi dari kamar tersebut sambil merangkul Kyungsoo. Namun Kyungsoo berbalik.

"Oh ya, jangan lupa makan kari ayam di meja itu." Perintah Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk kari ayam di meja sebelah kasur empuk tersebut. Luhan hanya menggangguk kecil sambil tersenyum. Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan kamar tesebut. Luhan pun beranjak dari kasur tersebut dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

.

.

.

" Ayo Lu!" Seru Kai yang sudah berada disamping mobilnya dan Kyungsoo yang sudah berada di mobil tersebut. Luhan pun menyusul mereka berdua. Luhan pun memasuki mobil tersebut. Ia duduk di jok belakang. Mobil itu pun bergerak menuju kediaman Xi.

.

.

.

"Siapa itu oppa?" Tanya Hyera yang melihat sebuah mobil berhenti di depan kediamannya.

"Entahlah." Jawab Chanyeol singkat sambil menggidikkan bahunya dan melanjutkan makannya.

 _TING TONG_

 _TING TONG_

Bel rumah berbunyi.

"Biarkan aku yang membukannya." Kata Chanyeol sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

"Tidak, biar aku saja." Kata Hyera, ia pun beranjak dari kursinya.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu." Jawab Chanyeol pasrah. Hyera pun membukakan pintu tersebut dan melihat seseorang. Hyera pun….

.

.

.

.

..

..

..

..

...

...

...

TBC

Hai...ketemu lagi di ff ini.

Di akhir Chapter 2 ini aku buat agak nggantung di akhir ceritannya. Dan aku udah nentuin kalo aku bakal tetep lanjut di ff ini. Reviewnya, Kritiknya kalo masih ada yang kurang, Saran dll. Jangan jadi Silent Reader. Dan tolong hargai karya ini. Karena aku masih pemula, masih belajar dan masih cute /cuteapaansih?

Hehehehe….

Yaudah deh makasih banget udah sempetin baca FF ini aku bakal update secepatnya. Maaf buat typo yang masih bertebaran /tebar kolor kai/

.

.

.

.

.

Thankyou!


	3. Chapter 3

OUR LIFE

Main cast : Xi Luhan

Ooh Sehun

-and other pairing cast-

Rated : M

Author : trdanszhafran

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hunhan-Chanbaek-Kaisoo

Yang jijik nggak usah baca

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

THE STORY BEGIN

CHAPTER 3

 _ **Previous Chapter**_

"Siapa itu oppa?" Tanya Hyera yang melihat sebuah mobil berhenti di depan kediamannya.

"Entahlah." Jawab Chanyeol singkat sambil menggidikkan bahunya dan melanjutkan makannya.

 _TING TONG_

 _TING TONG_

Bel rumah berbunyi.

"Biarkan aku yang membukanya." Kata Chanyeol sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

"Tidak, biar aku saja." Kata Hyera, ia pun beranjak dari kursinya.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu." Jawab Chanyeol pasrah. Hyera pun membukakan pintu tersebut dan melihat seseorang.

Hyera pun….

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **BUGH**_

 _ **BUGH**_

"Aku mohon hentikan Jongkook. Aku mohon!" ujar seseorang memohon yang ternyata adalah Hyera.

"Mengapa aku harus mengampunimu hah?" bentak Jongkook. Kemudian ia mengambil pisau dan berjalan ke arah Hyera yang tertunduk lemas dengan memar yang menghiasi tubuhnya. Jongkook pun menyeringai kearahnya dan menarik dagunya kasar untuk melihat ke mata indah Jongkook.

"Hahahaa...Kau akan mati Hyera. Ini pembalasanku karena kau telah menghancurkan hidupku." Ia mempersiapkan pisaunya.

"Kau mau apa Jongkook?" tanya Hyera ketakutan sambil memundurkan badanya.

"Kau akan tau sendiri." Jawab Jongkook sambil menyeringai dan mengedipkan salah satu matanya kearah Hyera.

"Jangan lakukan itu kumohon!" Jongkook pun berjalan mendekati Hyera sementara Hyera terus menjauhi Jongkook. Hyera pun sudah terpojok. Hyera hanya bisa berdoa dalam hatinya, tak sadar ia menggumamkan nama Hanbin terus menerus. Jongkook menatap Hyera tajam. Saat ingin menusukkan pisau tersebut ke perut Hyera. Tiba-tiba...

 _ **BRAK**_

Mendengar suara itu, Jongkook yang ingin beraksi pun menghentikannya. Mereka berdua pun mengalihkan pandagan ke pintu gudang tua. Pintu gudang itu terbuka lebar. Ada seseorang yang mendobraknya karena seingat Jongkook sudah ia kunci pintu gudang tersebut. Seorang itu pun berjalan memasuki gudang tua tersebut.

"Hanbin!" gumam Hyera mengetahui siapa yang akan menyelamatkannya dari seorang pria yang jelas-jelas akan membunuhnya. Jika Hanbin telat datang, mungkin Hyera sudah terkapar dengan darah yang berceceran dan pisau yang menancap di perutnya.

"Ahh..Selamat datang sayangku KIM HANBIN." Ujar Jongkook sambil merangkul bahu Hanbin./sok akrab Jongkook sama Hanbin/

"Brengsek!" bentak Hanbin yang kehilangan kesabarannya melihat kekasihnya atau Hyera yang dipenuhi memar. Ia pun melepas rangkulan Jongkook dan perkelahian tak bisa dihindari.

 _ **BUGH**_

 _ **BUGH**_

 _ **BUGH**_

"Ternyata kau terlalu lemah untuk menjadi tandinganku." Ujar Hanbin yang bermaksud mengejek.

"Sial kau!" Umpat Jongkook. Perkelahian pun terjadi kembali yang sempat terhentikan. Jongkook perlahan melemas dan ambruk seketika namun ia tak pingsan atau sebagainya. Hanbin pun memeriksa kearah Hyera terkapar namun ia sudah menghilang. Ia pun kembali melihat kearah Jongkook yang sedah menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya sambil berusaha berdiri. Hanbin pun mencengkram kerah Jongkook dengan sangat kuat. Ia sudah muak dengan semua ini.

"Brengsek, katakan dimana Hyeraku!" bentak Hanbin yang kemarahannya sudah berada di puncaknya. Namun Jongkook hanya meludah ke samping Hanbin. Hanbin yang merasakan dilecehkan pun melayangkan beberapa hadiah berupa pukulan ke wajah Jongkook yang terlihat hanya bisa pasrah.

 _ **BUGH**_

"Akh.." jerit Jongkook saat Hanbin menendang perutnya. Melihat Jongkook yang sudah tersiksa ia pun melenggang pergi dari gudang tua tersebut.

 _Dilain tempat.._

"Bagaimana kira-kira reaksi kekasihmu ketika tau kau disini dengan aku yang menemanimu cantik?" tanya seseorang sambil mencolek dagu Hyera dengan smirknya. Ya, sekarang Hyera sedang disekap di lain tempat karena pada saat Hanbin dan Jongkook sibuk bertengkar seseorang memasuki gudang itu perlahan-lahan dan membawa Hyera dan yang jelas orang itu bekerja sama dengan Jongkook untuk membunuh Hyera.

"Umhhh..." Ujar Hyera tak jelas karena mulut tipisnya itu sedang dilakban.

 _ **FLASHBAK OFF**_

"Jongkook-a!"

"Hyera kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Chanyeol kepada Hyera yang sedang terpatung melihat seseorang yang datang kerumahnya namun kesadarannya mulai kembali saat Chanyeol bertanya.

"Tak apa Oppa. Masuklah Jongkook-a!" jawab Hyera dan mempersilahkan tamunya, Jongkook untuk masuk kedalam kediaman Xi. Jongkook pun memasuki rumah tersebut.

"Duduklah. Kau mau minum apa?"

"Tak usah. Aku disini hanya sebentar."

"Baiklah. Jadi mengapa kau disini dan bagaimana kau tau kalau rumahku disini?" tanya Hyera dengan ramah.

"Eum..aku disini ingin meminta maaf dan ingin memberitahumu sesuatu. Kau taukan kalu aku mempunyai banyak koneksi di Seoul jadi ya..." Jawab Jongkook sedikit canggung.

"Oh begitu. Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak lama Jongkook-a." Jawab Hyera sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Kau ingin memberitahu aku tentang apa?" sambungnya.

"Tentang Hanbin." Jawab Jongkook. Hyera kaget dan langsung berkata

"Maaf aku sudah tak berhubungan lagi dengan Hanbin. Aku sekarang sedang menyukai seseorang." Jawab Hyera jujur.

"Tapi ini sangat penting Noona." Mendengar perkataan yang diucapkan Jongkook ia hanya tersenyum.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau memanggilku Noona setelah sekian lama." Ujar Hyera sambil berlompat-lompatan.

"Kau tetap saja kekanak-kanakan Noona dan aku sekarang benar-benar serius." Ujar Jongkook. Hyera pun menghentikan aksinya dan menggaruk tengkuknya kemudian kembali duduk.

"Memang apa? Huh..aku sudah tak mencintai Hanbin. Sekitar 5 bulan yang lalu ia tengah bermesraan dengan seorang jalang. Aku membencinya." Jawab Hyera pada Jongkook. Jongkook yang notabennya hampir pernah membunuh Hyera dan menjadi teman kecilnya pun hanya menggangguk paham.

"Baiklah jika Noona tak mau membahasnya. Oh ya, bukankah tadi Noona berkata sedang menyukai seseorang?" Tanya Jongkook.

"Iya." Jawab Hyera singkat. Pipinya pun bersemu merah.

"Memangnya siapa orang itu Noona?" tanya Jongkook dengan seluruh rasa penasarannya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol hanya menatap kedua orang tersebut yang sedang asyik mengobrol bergantian.

 _ **TING TONG**_

 _ **TING TONG**_

Bel rumah berbunyi kembali. Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu rumah tersebut. Ia pun berjalan dan membuka pintu tersebut.

"Lu..." ujar Chanyeol melihat orang yang pergi semalam.

"Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol pun memeluk Luhan dan Luhan pun membalas pelukan kecil yang Chanyeol berikan.

"Ehem..." sindir sesorang yang ternyata Kai. Luhan dan Chanyeol pun menghentikan _"acara"_ peluk-pelukan yang mereka berdua lakukan.

"Kai-ya!" Panggil Chanyeol melihat Kai yang notabennya teman dari Park Chanyeol. Ia pun memeluk temannya yang memiliki kulit yang lebih gelap daripada Chanyeol.

"Ish..Kau sangat lebay, menjijikan dan seperti perempuan PARK." Ujar Kai yang jijik dipeluk oleh Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun melepaskannya. Luhan yang melihat tingkah mereka berdua hanya tertawa dan memasuki rumahnya yang ia tinggalkan tadi malam. Ia melihat adiknya dengan seseorang sedang mengobrol seru dengan berbagai topik.

"Hyera-ya!" Panggil Luhan dengan lembut. Luhan dan Jongkook yang mendengar seseorang memanggil nama Hyera pun menengokkan kepalanya.

"Ya Tuhan. Oppa!" ujar Hyera kaget sambil berlari menuju Luhan. Dan memeluknya.

"Hiks...Maafkan aku Oppa tadi malam aku sudah keterlaluan." Air mata pun menetes dari mata indah milik Hyera.

"Oppa sudah memaafkanmu. Tadi malam Oppa hanya sedikit tak bisa mengontrol emosi Oppa dan pergi keluar Hyera. Jadi, karena Oppa sudah memaafkanmu berhentilah menangis! Jangan menjadi anak yang cengeng, jadilah anak yang kuat." Ujar Luhan kepada adiknya yang menagis. Hyera pun menghentikan tangisannya.

"Benarkah oppa memaafkanku?" Tanya Hyera tak yakin.

"Iya. Oppa memaafkanmu cantik." Jawab Luhan sambil mengusak rambut adik kecilnya dengan senyum manis yang tertera di wajah cantiknya. Hyera pun ikut tersenyum.

"Terimakasih Oppa." Ujar Hyera berterimakasih kepada Oppanya dan melepaskan pelukannya yang sedari tadi tak ia lepas. Luhan pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sofa yang tadi ia lihat adiknya sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang.

"Jongkook-a." Panggil Luhan menyadari kalau yang mengobrol dengan adiknya tadi adalah Jongkook.'

"Hyung.." Jawab Jongkook tersenyum dan berjalan menuju Luhan dan langsung menghambur dipelukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu Hyung." Ujar Jongkook.

"Hyung juga.." Jawab Luhan. Jongkook pun melepaskan pelukan mereka berdua.

Kai yang sedari tadi berdebat hal kecil dengan Chanyeol pun mengalah. Ia pun memasuki rumah Luhan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan di rumah itu. Pandangannya pun berhenti saat ia menemukan Luhan dengan 2 orang sedang asyik bergurau. Ia memperhatikan wajah kedua orang tersebut. Ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Shan Li."

.

.

.

.

..

..

..

..

...

...

...

TBC

Hai...

Ketemu lagi nih di Chapter 3. Oh ya, Chapter 1 sama Chapter 2 tadi aku post ulang. Dan ini Chapter 3 nya. Yaudah aku nggak mau banyak ngomong disini. Cuma mau bilang " **MAKASIH** " buat yang udah ngereview sama yang udah nebaca ff ini. Dan review lagi ya. Jangan jadi SILENT READER doang...

Thankyou!


	4. Chapter 4

OUR LIFE

Main cast : Xi Luhan

Ooh Sehun

-and other pairing cast-

Rated : M

Author : trdanszhafran

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hunhan-Chanbaek-Kaisoo

Yang jijik nggak usah baca

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

THE STORY BEGIN

CHAPTER 4

 _ **PREVIOUS CHAPTER**_

Kai yang sedari tadi berdebat hal kecil dengan Chanyeol pun mengalah. Ia pun memasuki rumah Luhan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan di rumah itu. Pandangannya pun berhenti saat ia menemukan Luhan dengan 2 orang sedang asyik bergurau. Ia memperhatikan wajah kedua orang tersebut. Ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Shan Li."

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang dan merangkul Kai dari belakang.

"Siapa Shan Li?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Kai yang tadi sempat menyebut nama Shan Li saat memperhatikan ketiga temannya yang sedang bergurau.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Kai singkat dan cepat.

"Oh ayolah Kai. Kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Sudah ku bilang tak ada apa-apa Yoda." Jawab Kai.

"Kau memanggilku Yoda! Bisa-bisanya kau." Pekik Chanyeol yang bersiap akan mengejar Kai yang sedang menjulurkan lidahnya pada Chanyeol bermaksud mengejek.

"Ayo kejar aku kalau kau bisa!" Tantang Kai. Saat Chanyeol sudah ingin berlari, tiba-tiba

 **KRING KRING**

 **KRING KRING**

Ponselnya berdering.

Chanyeol pun meraba ponselnya yang berada di saku hoddienya. Ia melihat sebuah nama tertera di layar ponselnya.

 _Sehun_

Ia tersenyum lalu ia pergi menjauhi Kai dan mengangkat telepon dari Sehun.

"Chanyeol..." terdengar suara dari seberang sana.

"Wae?"

"Appamu ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu. Appamu menyuruhku untuk memintamu pulang kerumah karena kudengar kau sudah tak pulang 3 hari berturut-turut" Ujar Sehun tanpa nada.

"Baiklah Sehunku." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Hentikan panggilan menjijikan itu **PARK CHANYEOL**." Desis Sehun tajam.

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa? _Uri Cutie Sehun_ atau _Sehunku yang paling kusayang_ atau yang lain?" Goda Chanyeol dengan tawa keras yang mendampinginya _.*fakta Sehun nggak suka dipanggil Cute*_

" **PANGGIL AKU OH SEHUN** " Perintah Sehun angkuh yang terdengar sangat jelas dengan setiap penekanan.

"Baiklah Oh Sehun." Jawab Chanyeol yang masih tertawa.

 **Titt Titt**

Sambungan telepon mereka berakhir.

"Chanyeol.." panggil Luhan yang ternyata ada di samping Chanyeol.

"Kau mengagetkanku Luhan!" Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengusap dadanya akibat Luhan yang tiba-tiba berada disampingnya dan memanggilnya.

"Maaf. Barusan, siapa yang menelponmu?" Tanya Luhan."

"Oh Sehun, sepupuku." Jawab Chanyeol singkat. Luhan pun mengerutkan dahinya mencoba berpikir _'Apa ia Oh Sehun yang waktu itu menabrakku dengan tak sengaja?'._

"Apa sepupumu Oh Sehun itu pria culun?" Tanya Luhan dengan ekspresi polos sambil mengerjapkan matanya. Chanyeol pun tertawa.

"Hahahaha...Bagaimana Sehun dengan kepribadian yang dingin, angkuh dan sombong disertai dengan cara ia bicaranya yang tanpa nada merupakan pria culun? Ini pasti sudah mau kiamat." Ujar Chanyeol dengan tawanya yang menggelegar.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya. Lagipula aku pernah tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seseorang dan aku menanyakan namanya kemudian ia menjawab Oh Sehun." Bantah Luhan dan segera melenggang pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menengang. _'Apa kali ini Luhan yang akan menjadi korbannya?'_ Tanya Chanyeol dalam hatinya. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa harus Luhan yang polos dan kekanak-kanakan harus menjadi milik Sehun. Setahu Chanyeol, Sehun akan berubah menjadi pria culun untuk menarik hati seseorang agar seseorang itu mau melayaninya dan setelah ia puas, ia akan membuang orang tersebut seperti seseorang yang membuang sampah sembarangan. Chanyeol pun ingat bahwa ia harus pulang karena Appanya ingin membicarakan seuatu dengannya. Ia pun berpamitan dan melenggang pergi. Dan ingat bahwa Kai masih disana. Kai juga ikut pulang menggunakan mobilnya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Xi Luhan." Gumam seseorang yang sedang tertarik membaca informasi tentang "Xi Luhan."

 **TOK TOK**

 **TOK TOK**

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu tersebut. Ia pun segera menyimpan informasi tentang Luhan di laci meja kerjanya dan menyuruh orang yang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya untuk masuk.

"Masuklah!" Perintah orang itu dengan nada dingin. Perlahan pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut bergelombangnya yang panjang dan dengan anggunnya ia berjalan menuju sofa empuk yang ada di ruang kerja tersebut.

"Sehun.." Panggil orang tersebut.

"Mengapa kau kesini hah?! Aku muak denganmu. Aku akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik darimu Yoona atau kau kesini untuk meminta uang? Bukankah baru kemarin aku mengirimmu uang?" Ujar lelaki tersebut dengan tegas yang tak disangka adalah Oh Sehun. Tanpa sadar air mata lolos dari mata wanita tersebut yang mendengar perkataan Sehun yang ternyata wanita itu bernama Yoona.

"Sekarang aku sebatang kara Sehun. Kau tak merasakan betapa hancurnya aku kala it-"

"Memang aku harus merasakannya hah?!" Bentak Sehun.

"Ya. Kau harus merasakannya betapa pedihnya hidup orang lain ketika dibuang oleh lelaki breng-"

"Keluar!" Potong Sehun dengan wajah yang terlihat sedang menahan amarahnya.

"Apa?"

"Keluar. Sekarang keluarlah!" Bentak Sehun dengan nada dingin tak bersahabatnya.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Tapi berhati-hatilah. Lihat nanti, apa kau akan bahagia bersama orang pilihanmu." Desis Yoona tajam dengan seringaian khasnya.

"Aku tak akan takut dengan ancamanmu." Ujar Sehun dingin. Yoona pun pergi dari ruang kerja Sehun tersebut.

.

.

.

"Appa aku pulang." Seru Chanyeol yang baru sampai di mansion Park.

"Tuan muda. Tuan besar sudah pergi ke Restaurant Le'Bleaur. Ia memberitahu saya bahwa anda harus berpakaian formal dan menyusulnya." Beritahu maid yang bernama Gong Sohyung.

"Baiklah." Jawab Chanyeol. Ia pun pergi kekamarnya mencari jas yang cocok dan ia pun memakai jas tersebut. Ia pun segera pergi ke Restaurant Le'Bleaur.

 _Sesampainya di Restaurang Le'Bleaur_

Appanya sudah memesankan ruang makan VIP.

"Ada apa Appa?" Tanya Chanyeol yang terlihat sedari tadi menunggu.

"Oh kau sudah datang. Duduk dan makanlah terlebih dahulu setelah kau selesai Appa akan memberitahumu sesuatu." Chanyeol pun duduk dan memakan makanan yang sudah Appanya pesankan. Chanyeol pun selesai.

"Jadi apa yang kan Appa bicarakan?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Appanya.

"Appa ingin memberitahumu tentang sesuatu yang sangat penting." Jawab Appanya.

"Tentang apa?"

"Ini tentang pertunanganmu, Appa tau ada seseorang yang mempunyai kepribadian yang baik, dia juga cantik." Jawab Appanya. Chanyeol kaget. Bagaimana Appanya bisa menjodohkannya sesuka hatinya.

"Aku tau ini berat bagimu. Tapi ini untuk kebaikanmu Chanyeol-a." Sambung Appanya.

"Tapi Appa, akupunya seseorang yang sangat kucintai." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Maafkan Appa nak." Ujar Appanya sambil mengelus surai putra satu-satunya.

"Memang dengan siapa aku dijodohkan?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Appanya dengan nada pasrah.

"Dengan..."

.

.

.

.

..

..

..

..

...

...

...

TBC

Hai ketemu lagi di Chapter 4.

Aku sempet baca review kalian. Emang Sehun ternistakan sih tapi di Chapter ini si Sehun aku munculin.

Coba tebak deh Chanyeol bakal dijodohin sama siapa!

Yaudah deh maksih yang udah sempet ngereview dan ngebaca ff ini. Aku bakal cepet update dan nyelesai-in nih ff.

Thankyou!

Big love, T


	5. Chapter 5

OUR LIFE

Main cast : Xi Luhan

Ooh Sehun

-and other pairing cast-

Rated : M

Author : trdanszhafran

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hunhan-Chanbaek-Kaisoo

Yang jijik nggak usah baca

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

THE STORY BEGIN

CHAPTER 5

 _ **PREVIOUS CHAPTER**_

"Appa aku pulang." Seru Chanyeol yang baru sampai di mansion Park.

"Tuan muda. Tuan besar sudah pergi ke Restaurant Le'Bleaur. Ia memberitahu saya bahwa anda harus berpakaian formal dan menyusulnya." Beritahu maid yang bernama Gong Sohyung.

"Baiklah." Jawab Chanyeol. Ia pun pergi kekamarnya mencari jas yang cocok dan ia pun memakai jas tersebut. Ia pun segera pergi ke Restaurant Le'Bleaur.

 _Sesampainya di Restaurang Le'Bleaur_

Appanya sudah memesankan ruang makan VIP.

"Ada apa Appa?" Tanya Chanyeol yang terlihat sedari tadi menunggu.

"Oh kau sudah datang. Duduk dan makanlah terlebih dahulu setelah kau selesai Appa akan memberitahumu sesuatu." Chanyeol pun duduk dan memakan makanan yang sudah Appanya pesankan. Chanyeol pun selesai.

"Jadi apa yang kan Appa bicarakan?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Appanya.

"Appa ingin memberitahumu tentang sesuatu yang sangat penting." Jawab Appanya.

"Tentang apa?"

"Ini tentang pertunanganmu, Appa tau ada seseorang yang mempunyai kepribadian yang baik, dia juga cantik." Jawab Appanya. Chanyeol kaget. Bagaimana Appanya bisa menjodohkannya sesuka hatinya.

"Aku tau ini berat bagimu. Tapi ini untuk kebaikanmu Chanyeol-a." Sambung Appanya.

"Tapi Appa, akupunya seseorang yang sangat kucintai." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Maafkan Appa nak." Ujar Appanya sambil mengelus surai putra satu-satunya.

"Memang dengan siapa aku dijodohkan?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Appanya dengan nada pasrah.

"Dengan..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Im Nayeon."

Chanyeol pun membelakkan matanya kaget. Ya, Nayeon merupakan seseorang dimasa lalunya pernah ia cintai tapi rasa itu sudah hilang entah kemana. Ia pernah menjadi orang yang spesial bagi Nayeon tapi mereka harus berpisah dan sekarang mereka diharuskan menjadi satu kembali. Ia pernah mendengar kabar bahwa Nayeon meninggal namun informasi yang ia terima tak terlalu jelas. Namun, ia percaya begitu saja tapi ternyata ia tak meninggal, nyatanya ia akan dijodohkan dengan Nayeon. Ia mengalami masa-masa sulit selama beberapa bulan tanpa Nayeon yang menemaninya. Ia sekarang teringat akan janjinya pada Nayeon yang pernah ia ucapkan dulu, teringat akan senyumannya yang indah tapi perasaan tetaplah perasaan, cinta tetap cinta dan cinta tak bisa dipaksakan.

Itulah yang Chanyeol pikirkan. Cinta tak bisa dipaksakan. Sebaik apapun orang itu, sesempurna apapun orang itu tetap saja jika kau sudah menyukai seseorang bahkan mencintai seseorang kau tak akan pernah bisa mencintai orang tersebut, tidak! bahkan tertarik sedikitpun pada orang tersebut. Chanyeol sekarang mempunyai seseorang yang ia sukai. Namun, seseorang yang berharga dimasa lalunya kembali padanya. Chanyeol pun tersenyum masam.

Melihat putranya berubah ia pun menghela nafas dan berkata " Chanyeol-a maafkan Appa. Appa benar-benar terpaksa akan pertunangan ini. Im Jeonyuk, ayah dari Nayeon meminta Appa untuk mempersetujui petunangan kalian bahkan jika Appa tak mau ia segan-segan akan membunuhmu. Kau tau diusia Appa yang sudah cukup tua butuh seseorang untuk membuat Appa tenang. Dan asal kau tau, kebahagiaan putra semata wayangku merupakan hal terpenting dalam hidupku. Kau satu-satunya yang Appa punya sekarang. Dan sekarang kakekmu sedang mengalami masa tuanya dengan sedikit menyakitkan, dan banyak orang diluar sana mencari Appa untuk membunuh Appa atau membunuhmu karena kau merupakan kelemahan Appa."

Chanyeol yang mengerti kondisi yang sedang Appanya rasakan hanya mengangguk perlahan dan berkata "Aku akan memikirkannya, nanti akan kukabari." Kemuadian ia melenggang pergi dari restaurant mewah tersebut. Appanya hanya menatap nanar punggung putranya yang melenggang pergi.

.

.

.

"Kai-ya." Panggil Kyungsoo pada kekasih mungilnya.

"Eum..."

"Aku mencintaimu." Ujar Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Jawab Kai sambil tersenyum manis kearah Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu sayang kau tak meninggalkanku apapun yang akan terjadi pada hubungan kita." Ujar Kyungsoo. Kai pun mengerutkan dahinya tidak seperti biasanya kekasihnya berbicara seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu heum? Seperti aku akan pergi kemana saja. Kau tahu aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Kau tahu aku begitu mencintaiku. Kita akan menghadapi bersama masalah kita." Ujar Kai.

"Aku tak tahu sayang. Aku tiba-tiba sajar berujar seperti itu. Aku merasa sesuatu akan menimpa hubungan kita dan kau akan meninggalkanku." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Hai..ada apa dengan Kyungsooku yang manis ini? Tak usah menangis sayang." Ujar Kai sambil menarik Kyungsoo kedalam dekapannya yang hangat dan mengelus surai lembut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun berhenti menangis.

"Berjanjilah tak akan meninggalkanku." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Aku janji." Ujar Kai sambil tersenyum manis dan melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya. Kai pun melepasakan ikatan di jari kelingking mereka. Ia pun menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo dan menempel kan bibirnya di bibir lembut Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Lalalala..." Luhan sedang bersenandung sambil mengambil beberapa cemilan di minimarket karena pesediaan cemilannya dirumah sudah habis. Saat ia sedang membayar cemilannya ia melihat seseorang berjalan ditrotoar depan minimarket tersebut. Ia menyadari siapa orang tersebut. Ia pun menyambar plastik yang berisi berbagai macam cemilan dan berlari keluar minimarket tersebut. Ia pun menengok ke arah kanan dan kiri, ia melihat orang yang tadi ia lihat saat membayar cemilannya. Ia pun berlari mengejar pria tersebut. Ia pun terengah-engah karena dihadapannya sudah ada orang tersebut namun pria tersebut hanya memperhatikan Luhan yang terengah-engah sambil menukik alisnya tajam. Luhan pun menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya pria tersebut. Luhan pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pria tersebut.

"Kau tak ingat aku?"

"Memang kau siapa? Apa aku pernah bertemu denganmu? Seingatku tidak."

"Apa kau Oh Sehun?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku. Aku yakin kau pasti penggemar rahasiakukan." Tebak Sehun dengan sifat percaya dirinya yang levelnya sangat akut.

"Apa kau benar Oh Sehun?" Jawab Luhan tak percaya sambil mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Ya, aku Oh Sehun."

"Tapi kau tak culun seperti saat aku tak sengaja menabrakmu dulu."

"Culun? Menabrakku?"

"Ya."

"Sepertinya aku tak pernah menjadi orang culun dan menabrak kau?"

"Luhan."

"Ya, menabrakmu Luhan."

"Kalau begitu, dapatkah kita berkenalan secara resmi?" Tanya Luhan sedikit ragu.

"Baiklah. Bukankah disana ada sebuah cafe?" Jawab Sehun sambil menunjuk cafe diseberang jalan.

"Ya."

"Ayo!" ajak Sehun sambil menarik tangan Luhan. Ia sebenarnya terkejut karena tiba-tiba Sehun menarik tangannya padahal mereka belum terlalu akrab bahkan berkenal secara resmi. Ya, berkenalan secara resmi yang baru akan mereka lakukan di cafe seberang jalan. Walaupun Sehun dan Luhan belum berkenalan secara resmi tapi Luhan merasakan pipinya memanas dan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia tak pernah merasakan ini meskipun Chanyeol yang memeluknya dengan erat ia biasa saja, ia normal-normal saja. Ia tak merasakan pipinya memanas dan jantungnya berdebar kencang seperti yang ia rasakan sekarang yang hanya menggandengnya. Ia membiarkan Sehun melakukannya. Ia merasa yang ia rasakan saat ini sangat menyenangkan. Ia tak tahu mengapa. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ia berpikir ia merasakan sesuatu yang dinamakan _'CINTA'_ yang tak pernah ia rasakan selama ini.

.

.

.

.

..

..

..

..

...

...

...

TBC

Hey...

Wassup? Udah lama kita tak berjumpa. Maaf updatenya agak lama. Oh ya, aku bakal hiatus tanggal 5-10 Desember karena bakal ada Tes. Doa-in aku ya supaya lancar di tes ini.

Oh ya, maaf kalo misalnya kependekan dan juga makasih buat yang udah sempetin baca ff ini. Aku nggak tau nih ff diakhir bakal jadi kayak gimana. Dan tolong review dan juga jangan jadi **SILENT READERS**. Dan jangan lupa ngevote EXO di /vote dan masuknya aku saranin pake Facebook karena lebih gampang. Hehehee...

Thankyou!

Big Love, T


	6. Chapter 6

OUR LIFE

Main cast : Xi Luhan

Ooh Sehun

-and other pairing cast-

Rated : M

Author : trdanszhafran

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hunhan-Chanbaek-Kaisoo

Yang jijik nggak usah baca

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

THE STORY BEGIN

CHAPTER 6

 _ **PREVIOUS CHAPTER**_

" _Lalalala..." Luhan sedang bersenandung sambil mengambil beberapa cemilan di minimarket karena pesediaan cemilannya dirumah sudah habis. Saat ia sedang membayar cemilannya ia melihat seseorang berjalan ditrotoar depan minimarket tersebut. Ia menyadari siapa orang tersebut. Ia pun menyambar plastik yang berisi berbagai macam cemilan dan berlari keluar minimarket tersebut. Ia pun menengok ke arah kanan dan kiri, ia melihat orang yang tadi ia lihat saat membayar cemilannya. Ia pun berlari mengejar pria tersebut. Ia pun terengah-engah karena dihadapannya sudah ada orang tersebut namun pria tersebut hanya memperhatikan Luhan yang terengah-engah sambil menukik alisnya tajam. Luhan pun menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu._

" _Siapa kau?" tanya pria tersebut. Luhan pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pria tersebut._

" _Kau tak ingat aku?"_

" _Memang kau siapa? Apa aku pernah bertemu denganmu? Seingatku tidak."_

" _Apa kau Oh Sehun?"_

" _Bagaimana kau tahu namaku. Aku yakin kau pasti penggemar rahasiakukan." Tebak Sehun dengan sifat percaya dirinya yang levelnya sangat akut._

" _Apa kau benar Oh Sehun?" Jawab Luhan tak percaya sambil mengerjapkan matanya lucu._

" _Ya, aku Oh Sehun."_

" _Tapi kau tak culun seperti saat aku tak sengaja menabrakmu dulu."_

" _Culun? Menabrakku?"_

" _Ya."_

" _Sepertinya aku tak pernah menjadi orang culun dan menabrak kau?"_

" _Luhan."_

" _Ya, menabrakmu Luhan."_

" _Kalau begitu, dapatkah kita berkenalan secara resmi?" Tanya Luhan sedikit ragu._

" _Baiklah. Bukankah disana ada sebuah cafe?" Jawab Sehun sambil menunjuk cafe diseberang jalan._

" _Ya."_

" _Ayo!" ajak Sehun sambil menarik tangan Luhan. Ia sebenarnya terkejut karena tiba-tiba Sehun menarik tangannya padahal mereka belum terlalu akrab bahkan berkenal secara resmi. Ya, berkenalan secara resmi yang baru akan mereka lakukan di cafe seberang jalan. Walaupun Sehun dan Luhan belum berkenalan secara resmi tapi Luhan merasakan pipinya memanas dan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia tak pernah merasakan ini meskipun Chanyeol yang memeluknya dengan erat ia biasa saja, ia normal-normal saja. Ia tak merasakan pipinya memanas dan jantungnya berdebar kencang seperti yang ia rasakan sekarang yang hanya menggandengnya. Ia membiarkan Sehun melakukannya. Ia merasa yang ia rasakan saat ini sangat menyenangkan. Ia tak tahu mengapa. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ia berpikir ia merasakan sesuatu yang dinamakan 'CINTA' yang tak pernah ia rasakan selama ini._

"Hey..." Panggil Sehun sambil melambaikan tangannya didepan Luhan. Lamunanya pun buyar seketika.

"I-iya?"

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Sehun yang ternyata mereka sudah didalam Kafe.

"Apa ada Bubble Tea?" tanya Luhan.

"Eumm..Sebentar." Ujar Sehun sambil bertanya kepada Pelayan.

"Ya ada." Jawab Sehun pada Luhan setelah bertanya pada Pelayan yang melayani mereka.

"Aku mau Bubble Tea rasa Taro." Ujar Luhan semangat layaknya anak kecil dengan wajah yang dihiasi senyum manisnya bak bidadari.

 _ **DEG..**_

' _Aku kenapa?'_ tanya Sehun dalam hatinya. Ia pun meraba dadanya.

' _Ya tuhan! Kenapa jantungku berdetak dengan kencang? Kurasa ada yang salah denganku.'_

"Sehun kau kenapa?" tanya Luhan yang melihat Sehun bertingkah sedikit aneh. Mendengar suara Luhan, Sehun pun menggelengkan kepalanya dan dengan cepat menjawab "Aku tak apa." Sehun pun memesankan Bubble Tea rasa Taro untuk Luhan dan Bubble Tea rasa Chocolate untuknya. Mereka pun duduk disalah satu bangku kafe disamping jendela.

"Namaku Oh Sehun, panggil aku Sehun saja." Ucap Sehun sambil menjabat tangan Luhan dengan senyum yang terpatri indah di wajahnya, kalau kalian tau ini pertama kali Sehun memperlihatkan senyumnya setelah beberapa lama tepatnya setelah orangtua Sehun meninggal dunia yaitu Oh Yunjong dan Oh Raeyeol. Ya, mereka berdua telah meninggal dunia akibat sakit yang diderita Oh Yunjong. Sebenarnya Oh Raeyeol, ibu Sehun sudah meninggal sejak sekian lama tepatnya saat usia Sehun menginjak 10 tahun dan Sehun benar-benar terpukul saat ibunya meninggal ditambah ayahnya yang meninggal 10 tahun setelahnya. Jadi, sekitar 2 tahun lalu ayahnya meninggal dan kini ia menjadi CEO untuk perusahaan ayahnya yaitu Oh Corporation. Di usianya yang cukup muda ia sudah bisa menjabat sebagai seorang CEO perusahaan terkenal dan terbilang cukup maju di Korea.

"Aku Xi Luhan, kau bisa memanggilku Luhan atau apapun yang kau mau." Jawab Luhan sambil membalas jabatan tangan Sehun.

"Ngomong-ngomong umurmu berapa?" tanya Sehun asal.

"Aku 26 tahun. Kau?" Jawab Luhan begitu santai sambil menyeruput Bubble Teanya. Mata Sehun membelalak kaget, bagaimana lelaki dihadapannya berumur 26 tahun dengan sikap kekanak-kanakkan dan wajah yang terbilang masih seperti seorang remaja.

"Aku 22." Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Jadi kau lebih muda dariku."

"Ya."

"Kau lahir tanggal berapa?"

"Aku 14 April 1994."

"Oh, kalau aku 20 April 1990." Mereka pun larut dalam pembicaraan mereka masing-masing. Sibuk menceritakan diri sendiri. Diluar kafe ternyata ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi "Awas kau, XI LUHAN." Desis orang tersebut dengan mata memicing kearah mereka berdua yang asik mengobrol dipenuhi canda tawa. "Lihat saja OH SEHUN." Ujar orang tersebut dengan nada yang menakutkan.

.

.

.

"Hyera-ssi." Panggil seseorang. Lamunan Hyera pun buyar. Ia sedari tadi melamunkan Park Jimin, orang yang bisa menaklukkan hatinya dan menjadi yang ke2 dihatinya setelah _Oppa_ nya.

" _Ne?_ "

"Apa kau teman dari Park Chanyeol?" tanya orang tersebut.

"Ya. Memangnya kau siapa?"

"Perkenalkan aku Byun Baekhyun kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun Oppa."

" _Arasseo._ Baekhyun Oppa." Ujar Hyera berhati-hati Baekhyun pun tersenyum.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sedikit padamu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menarik kursi yang ada didepan Hyera, ia pun duduk dikursi tersebut dengan memasang muka meminta.

"Oppa, kenapa Oppa sangat cute aku iri pada Oppa." Ujar Hyera yang langsung disambung oleh gelak tawa keduanya. Ya, mereka cepat akrab padahal Hyera bukan tipe orang yang mudah akrab dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya tapi ajaibnya ia bisa terlihat sangat dekat dan sudah kenal lama dengan seseorang yang bernama Byun Baekhyun karena sifat Baekhyun yang pandai menciptakan suasana. Mereka pun menghentikan tawa mereka.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa aku boleh bertanya sedikit padamu?" tanya Baekhyun kembali.

"Oke Oppa! Oppa boleh bertanya apapun padaku." Jawab Hyera sambil tersenyum hangat pada Baekhyun.

"Baiklah." Ujar Baekhyun sambil membenarkan cara ia duduk dikursi tersebut. "Apa kau tau orang yang disukai Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memasang muka menginterogasi.

"Aku tak tau." Jawab Hyera sambil menggidikan bahunya. "Kau terlihat menakutkan Oppa dengan ekspresimu sekarang seperti aku telah melakukan tindakan kriminalitas dan sedang diinterogasi oleh polisi-polisi menyeramkan." Ucap Hyera asal.

"Aku tak semenyeramkan polisi-polisi itu asal kau tau Hyera." Ujar Baekhyun menanggapi apa yang Hyera katakan padanya dengan nada ketus sambil mem-poutkan bibir manisnya.

"Kau terlihat lebih imut Oppa saat sedang merajuk." Goda Hyera.

"Baiklah. Aku memang imut." Jawab Baekhyun yang terselip nada putus asa didalamnya. "Oke. Pertanyaan kedua, apa Chanyeol mempunyai Pacar atau orang spesial?" sambung Baekhyun dengan nada penasaran.

"Dia punya." Ujar Hyera singkat.

" _MWO?_ Memangnya siapa dia?" Baekhyun terkejut. Tenyata orang yang ia sukai belakangan ini sudah mempunyai orang pacar atau orang spesial yang menghiasi hidupnya. HUFT...ia benar-benar kesal akan semua ini. Menurutnya dunia itu tak adil. Pertama, karena adiknya yang bernama Byun AeYeon itu benar-benar dinomor satukan oleh orang tuanya. Kedua, ia tak pernah diperhatikan oleh orang tuanya. Dan ketiga, ia masih lajang. Sebenarnya ia merupakan salah satu orang yang terkenal dikampusnya. Laki-laki maupun wanita berdebat untuk memilikinya tetapi ia tak pernah menghiraukan mereka. Sekitar 8 bulan yang lalu ia melihat seseorang datang ke kampusnya untuk suatu tujuan. Orang itu Park Chanyeol. Si Park Chanyeol ini meminta Baekhyun untuk mengantarkannya ke gedung Dapartmen Kedokteran di Universitas Kyunghee. Jantungnya dagdigdugser saat melihat Chanyeol dengan parasnya yang mempesona. Ia pun menyelidiki dengan bantuan asisten keluargannya, Kim Jungseo untuk mencari informasi selengkap-lengkapnya tentang Park Chanyeol yang bisa memikat hatinya. Ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Orang itu adalah..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku." Jawab Hyera dengan muka tanpa dosa yang hanya bisa cengengesan sambil membuat V-sign di tangan kanannya.

"Kau benar-benar mengejutkanku." Ujar Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Hehehehe..."

"Yasudah. Bolehkah aku meminta nomormu Hyera-ya?"

"Baiklah."

"Aku harus pergi sekarang Hyera. _Annyeong_!"

" _Annyeong_!"

.

.

.

" _Annyeong_ Lu!" Ujar Sehun setelah berbincang-bincang lumayang lama dengan Luhan.

" _Anyyeong_ Sehunna." Balas Luhan sambil melambaikan tangannya yang dibalas oleh Sehun. Jarak mereka semakin menjauh.

 **TIBA-TIBA**

 _ **SREK**_

 _ **BRUK**_

"Akh..." ringis Luhan karena ada seseorang yang menyeretnya kesebuah gang sempit dan sepi.

"Xi Luhan." Ujar seseorang sambil memainkan tongkat bisbolnya yang mungkin akan digunakan untuk memukul Luhan.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Luhan yang terselip nada ketakutan didalamnya.

"Tak usah takut padaku Lulu sayang." Ujar orang tersebut sambil mengelus rambut Luhan.

"Jangan macam-macam padaku." Ancam Luhan pada orang tersebut.

"Hahahaha..." tawa orang tersebut menghiasi gang sempit yang menyeramkan. "Aku tak akan macam-macam padamu. Aku hanya akan memberimu sedikit hiasan diwajah cantikmu itu." Sambung orang tersebut sambil mengelus wajah Luhan yang sangat halus. Orang tersebut pun memainkan tongkat bisbolnya kembali. Badan Luhan gemetar, keringatnya berceceran didahinya. Ia sangat takut sekarang.

"Tolong! Tolong!" teriak Luhan namun tak kunjung mendapat respon dari sekitarnya. Samar-samar ia melihat orang tersebut memperlihatkan smirk menakutkannya. Luhan semakin gemetar dibuatnya. Walaupun ia laki-laki, ia tak seperti laki-laki pada umumnya.

"Tak ada yang mendengarmu Luhan." Ujar orang tersebut masih memainkan tongkat bisbolnya. Ia pun mengangkat tongkat bisbol tersebut ingin memukul Luhan tapi

 **BRUK**

 **DUAGH**

"Cepat pergi dari sini Lu!" perintah seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul tak tau dari mana.

"Sehun..." Gumam Luhan saat cahaya lampu temaram mengenai pria tersebut.

"Cepat Lu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

...

...

...

...

TBC

Hayyy...

Udah lumayan lama nggak ketemu nih. Maaf ya telat update karena

Sibuk

Ada Tes

Nggak sempet

Maaf banget ya! Ini Chapter 6...

Kangen aku nggak sih?

Aku juga mau ngucapin selamat nih buat EXO karena menang di MAMA 2016 dan dapet DAESANG AWARD SELAMA 4 TAHUN BERTURUT-TURUT... Seneng dan bangga deh udah jadi Exo-L walaupun disama ratakan sih tapi nggak papakan ya.

Oh ya! Jangan lupa review dan tambahin nih FF ke favorite dan follow. JANGAN JADI SILENT READERS OKE?

See you next chapter. Byeeee...

Thankyou! B

Big love, T


	7. Chapter 7

**_PREVIOUS CHAPTER_**

 _"_ _Annyeong_ _Lu!" Ujar Sehun setelah berbincang-bincang lumayang lama dengan Luhan._

 _"_ _Anyyeong_ _Sehunna." Balas Luhan sambil melambaikan tangannya yang dibalas oleh Sehun. Jarak mereka semakin menjauh._

 ** _TIBA-TIBA_**

 ** _SREK_**

 ** _BRUK_**

 _"Akh..." ringis Luhan karena ada seseorang yang menyeretnya kesebuah gang sempit dan sepi._

 _"Xi Luhan." Ujar seseorang sambil memainkan tongkat bisbolnya yang mungkin akan digunakan untuk memukul Luhan._

 _"Siapa kau?" tanya Luhan yang terselip nada ketakutan didalamnya._

 _"Tak usah takut padaku Lulu sayang." Ujar orang tersebut sambil mengelus rambut Luhan._

 _"Jangan macam-macam padaku." Ancam Luhan pada orang tersebut._

 _"Hahahaha..." tawa orang tersebut menghiasi gang sempit yang menyeramkan. "Aku tak akan macam-macam padamu. Aku hanya akan memberimu sedikit hiasan diwajah cantikmu itu." Sambung orang tersebut sambil mengelus wajah Luhan yang sangat halus. Orang tersebut pun memainkan tongkat bisbolnya kembali. Badan Luhan gemetar, keringatnya berceceran didahinya. Ia sangat takut sekarang._

 _"Tolong! Tolong !" teriak Luhan namun tak kunjung mendapat respon dari sekitarnya. Samar-samar ia melihat orang tersebut memperlihatkan smirk menakutkannya. Luhan semakin gemetar dibuatnya. Walaupun ia laki-laki, ia tak seperti laki-laki pada umumnya._

 _"Tak ada yang mendengarmu Luhan." Ujar orang tersebut masih memainkan tongkat bisbolnya. Ia pun mengangkat tongkat bisbol tersebut ingin memukul Luhan tapi_

 ** _BRUK_**

 ** _DUAGH_**

 _"Cepat pergi dari sini Lu!" perintah seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul tak tau dari mana._

 _"Sehun..." Gumam Luhan saat cahaya lampu temaram mengenai pria tersebut._

 _"Cepat Lu!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

The world was too small so we always meet

between me, you and him and this is **OUR LIFE.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OUR LIFE**

 _Main cast : Xi Luhan & Oh Sehun_

 _-and other pairing cast-_

 _Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort_

 _Rate : M_

 _Length : Chapter_

 _Author : trdanszhafran_

(s)

.

.

.

.

.

.

THE STORY BEGIN

CHAPTER 7

" Sehunna!" gumam Luhan lirih.

"Pergi darisini Lu! Pergi sejauh mungkin."perintah Sehun terdengar sampai ketelinganya. Ia melihat kilatan amarah dimata Sehun ketika menghaja orang tersebut. Ia memundurkan langkahnya perlahan. Ia meringkuk ketakutan. Ia tak tega melihat Sehun sendirian melawan seseorang yang hampir mencelakainya. Ia hanya takut, khawatir, cemas. Keringat mengucur bebas didahinya. Badannya bergetar hebat. Didalam hatinya ia menggumamkan nama ibunya. Ia menggigit bibirnya sambil menahan air matanya agar tak keluar namun air matanya tetap keluar dan Luhan benci akan hal iru. Ia menangis dalam diam, ia terisak. Sekelebat bayangan dimasa lalunya terlihat. Orang-orang yang berlaku buruk dimasa lalunya. Orang-orang yang menyiksanya ataupun mengasihaninya dan orang yang memanfaatkannya. Ia semakin ketakutan sampai bayangan hitam menghampirinya. Luhan pingsan.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana _Hyung_ keadaannya?"

"Ia hanya kelelahan dan mungkin kejadian tadi malam, ia mempunyai semacam trauma akan kejadian seperti itu." Ujar seseorang sambil membereskan peralatan dokter yang ia bawa.

"Ini resep obatnya. Kau hanya perlu tebus resep ini di apotek." Sambung orang tersebut adalah Jaejoon, dokter pribadi keluarga Oh.

"Terimakasih _Hyung_!" ujar Sehun berterimakasih pada Jaejoong yang memeriksa Luhan terlebih setelah kejadian malam mencekam yang sudah dilalui mereka tadi malam.

"Ya, sama-sama. Pastikan ia minum obatnya dan jangan sampai melewatkan jam makannya." Beritahu Jaejoong sambil menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Baik _Hyung._ " Jawab Sehun.

Setelah mengantar Jaejoong sampai ke depan rumah, ia langsung menelpon Sekertaris Kim untuk libur sehari agar ia bisa fokus merawat Luhan supaya cepat sembuh. Tak hanya Luhan saja yang terluka, ia juga. Ia mempunyai memar yang menghias tubuhnya walaupun tak separah Luhan namun untungnya Luhan tak terlalu parah juga. Ia duduk disamping Luhan sambil menggenggam tangannya. Ia pun mengusap surai lembut Luhan.

"Luhan-a asal kau tau. Kau itu tergetku selanjutnya. Aku melakukannya untuk membalas apa yang kau berikan padaku dulu." Ia pun kemudian tertawa miris mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan sendiri.

"Namun sepertinya aku benar-benar jatuh kedalam pesonamu **lagi** Xi Luhan. Aku jatuh dalam pesonamu dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Aku terjerumus kedalam lubang hatimu **lagi**. Tak tahu kenapa. Dari yang kutau kau itu bersifat kekanak-kanakkan dan sangat manja. Tapi aku menyukai sifatmu itu walau terkadang kau itu menjengkelkan dan keras kepala. Semoga kau ingat padaku Lu. Aku jatuh cinta lagi kepadamu Lu! Aku takut kau meninggalkanku seperti dulu kau pernah melakukannya padaku saat kau mengetahui siapa diriku sebenarnya. Aku ingin melupakan semuanya tentang masa lalu kita tapi aku tak bisa. Aku jatuh cinta **lagi** padamu Xi Luhan." Ujar menggenggam erat tangan Luhan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya air matanya ingin sekali keluar tapi Sehun menolak untuk mengeluarkannya.

"Se-sehun." Gumam Luhan setengah sadar.

"Lu!" ujar Sehun terkejut sekaligus senang melihat Luhan sudah sadar.

"Se-se-sehun minum." Pinta Luhan manja.

"Ini Lu!" jawab Sehun setelah mendapat perintah sang Tuan Putri langsung menyodorkan segelas air putih.

"Perlahan minumnya Lu!" ujar Sehun. Setelah dahaganya teratasi ia pun menyodorkan gelas itu kembali pada Sehun.

"Sehun, apa kau terluka?" tanya Luhan khawatir pada Sehun setelah melihat beberapa memar menghiasi tubuh atletis Sehun.

"Aku tak apa Lu. Kau tenang saja. Sekarang bukan saatnya menghawatirkanku. Sekarang saatnya menghawatirkan dirimu sendiri Lu! Khawatirkanlah dirimu sendiri sebelum kau menghawatrikan orang lain." Jawab Sehun panjang lebar. Luhan hanya mengangguk dan membenarkan jawaban Sehun dalam hatinya. Sehun pun merawat Luhan dengan telaten saat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

Hyera yang sedang menonton tv ditemani oleh camilan kesukaannya pun terganggu karena mendengar seseorang mengetok pintu rumahnya. Ia berjalan malas menuju pintu untuk mengetahui siapa pelaku pengetokan pinta yang amat sangat mengganggunya.

"Kai..." gumam Hyera.

" _Annyeong_ Hyera!" ujar Kai sambil melambaikkan tangannyadengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ada apa kau kesini?" tanya Hyera acuh. Ia mengesampingkan sopan santunnya terlebih dahulu sekarang. Ia hanya terlalu malas.

"Eumm...aku hanya ingin bermain saja disini." Jawab Kai sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Yasudah." Ujar Hyera lalu menutup rintu rumahnya yang segera dicegah oleh Kai.

"Jangan tutup pintunya!" Perintah Kai dari luar yang berusaha mencegah Hyera menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Akhh..." ringis Kai ketika jarinya terjepit pintu rumah yang sempat mereka berdua mainkan. Hyera yang mendengar ringisan Kai pun langsung menghentikan aksinya dan bertanya padanya "Kai apa kau terluka?" tanya Hyera.

"Eummm..." Jawab Kai memelas sambil menganggukan kepalanya dan memegang ibu jarinya yang terjepit pintu sialan tersebut.

"Maafkan aku. " Ujar Hyera menyesal sambil menghampiri Kai.

"Ayo masuk! Aku akan mengobati lukamu." Ajak Hyera sambil menarik tangan Kai perlahan. Kai pun tersenyum tipis dibelakang Hyera saat Hyera menarik tangannya.

.

.

.

"Sudah selesai." Ujar Hyera sambil melihat-lihat jari Kai yang diperban hasil karyanya dan luka itu juga karyanya.

"Terimakasih." Ujar Kai sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Sama-sama. Aku minta maaf." Ujar Hyera yang dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Kai.

"Oh ya, apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Hyera pada Kai.

"Belum." Jawabnya singkat.

"Yasudah aku aku akan memasakkanmu masakan paling enak." Ujar Hyera sambil membusungkan dada.

"Baiklah. Cepatlah aku sudah tak sabar mencicipi masakkanmu." Jawab Kai menggebu-nggebu.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun..."

"Ya _Eomma_ , ada apa?"

"Itu ada yang mencarimu. Kalau tak salah namanya Chanyel, Chanyol, Chanyul Oh ya Chanyeol. Cepatlah temui dia!" ujar _Eomma_ Baekhyun.

' _Ada apa ia pergi kerumahku? Lagian ini juga sudah malam.'_

"Baekhyun!"

"Ya _, Eomma_ "

"Cepat temui dia!"

"Baiklah." Baekhyun pun segera turun dan membuka pintu. Ia melihat Chanyeol berantakan dan bau soju yang menyeruak dari tubuhnya.

"Baekhyun..." gumamnya lirih.

"Oh ya ampun." Ujar Baekhyun terkejut melihat keadaan Chanyeol saat ini. Ia langsung memeluk Chanyeol karena Baekhyun tau kalau Chanyeol butuh seseorang yang bisa dijadikan sandaran dan ia juga butuh teman curhat. Mereka hanya teman dekat. Ya, hanya teman dekat dangan perasaan Baekhyun yang tak dibalas oleh Chanyeol setahunya. Tapi Baekhyun sudah senang bisa berdekatan dengan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, apa yang terjadi padamu heuhh?" tany Baekhyun pada Chanyeol sambil mengelus surai seseorang yang sedang berada dipelukannya.

"Aku hancur. **AKU HANCUR BAEKHYUN-A.** " Jawab Chanyeol berteriak membuat Baekhyun tersentak. Chanyeol pun tak bisa menahan air matanya untuk tak keluar.

"Aku tau. Aku tau kau sedang hancur. Tapi apa yang membuatmu hancur heuhhh?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang mencoba menenangkannya. Ia tak bisa melihat Chanyeol tersakiti. Ia hanya akan ikut merasa sakit.

"Ayahku...ayahkuu..."

"Ayahmu kenapa Channie?"

"Ayahku menjodohkanku pada Nayeon." Jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun kaget. Ia shock namun ia berusaha tetap tenang. Ia segera mengelus surai Chanyeol kembali membisikan kata-kata yang menenangkan untuknya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tak ingin dijodohkan dengan Nayeon?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Iya. Aku sudah menyukai seseorang. Tapi Ayah inginaku menikah dengannya. Aku tak mau dengannya. Aku sudah melupakannya dan sekarang ia datang kembali kehidupanku yang pernah ia rusak karena rumar meninggalnya yang tak jelas. Ia sekarang kembali lagi padaku tapi bukan disaat waktu yang tepat. Aku sekarang sedang menyukai seseorang." Chanyeol mengeluarkan unek-uneknya yang selama ini ia tahan dan memberitahukan semuanya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya.

' _Memangnya siapa yang sedang ia sukai?'_

"Memangnya kau sedangmenyukai siapa? Kau hanya tinggal bilang pada orang itu dan kau memperkenalkan oarang beruntung itu pada Ayahmu dan meminta membatalkan perjodohanmu dangan Nayeon." Ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum miris. Ia mengira bahwa orang yang disukai Chanyeol sangat sempurnya.

"AKU MENYUKAIMU BAEKHYUN. AKU MENYUKAIMU BAEKHYUN-A." Jawab Chanyeol berteriak didepan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ia terkejut sekaligus senang.

"Asal kau tau Chanyeol-a. Sayangnya, aku juga menyukaimu." ujarBaekhyun sambil tersenyum kearah Chanyeol. Wajah Chanyeol yang menakutkan pun berubah menjadi tersenyum. Perlahan keduanya mendekat. Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menggengamnya dengan erat. Perlahan keduanya semakin mendekat. Jantung mereka terpacu dengan cepat. Chanyeol pun mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasakan suatu benda kenyal menempel di bibirnya. Ia merasakan geli pada perutnya seperti ada banya kupu-kupu yang beterbangan disana. Ia juga merasakan jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ciuman lembut dengan rasa cinta yang mereka rasakan. Keduanya tersenyum ditengah-tengah ciuman mereka. Chanyeol pun menghentikan ciuman mereka dan

"Baekhyun-a. Aku mencintaimu _."_

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

...

...

...

...

...

TBC

Akhirnya bisa update juga.

Heheheheee...

Makasih yang udah mau nge-review. Aku dichapter ini mau ngefinalin si Chanbaek tapi nanti masih ada rintangan yang bakal mereka alami kok. Nggak Chanbaek doang s, Hunhan sama Kaisoo juga. Jadi tetep baca.

Ohya, jangan lupa ngereview dan nambahin nih ff di favorite. Jangan jadi SILENT READER. Yaudah ya ketemu lagi dinext Chapter.

Thankyou!

Big love,T


End file.
